Pukul Dua Belas
by synstropezia
Summary: Pertemuan yang hanya terjadi setiap pukul dua belas. Berdurasi 15 menit dengan cerita, tokoh dan latar berbeda di setiap bab.
1. Sihir Ibu Peri

**Pukul Dua Belas**

 **Summary : Pertemuan yang hanya terjadi setiap pukul dua belas. Berdurasi 15 menit dengan cerita, tokoh dan latar berbeda di setiap bab.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H, Gray.F**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, terlalu singkat, dll.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Sihir Ibu Peri.**

Cat pink muda mewarnai ruanga tersebut. Dua jengkal dari almari berukir awan, tampak Ibu-anak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Gadis kecilnya terpangku dalam pelukan hangat, ditemani buku cerita bersampul putri bergaun biru langit mengisahkan sepatu kaca. Cinderella selalu membawakan mimpi bagi anak perempuan, bahwa mereka bisa bertemu sang pangeran dengan cara menakjubkan.

"Sekali lagi, Bu. Sekali lagi," rengeknya ketika halaman terakhir ditutup. Cerita klasik itu berakhir tiga menit yang lalu setelah dibacakan lima kali berturut-turut.

"Lucy tidak bosan mendengarnya?" Tiap malam sebelum tidur, gadis kecil pasti minta didongengkan kisah serupa. Kadar bosan yang ditoleransi cukup tinggi untuk seorang anak berusia delapan tahun.

"Tapi Lucy suka Cinderella!" Kedua pipinya menggembung kesal. Betapa menggemaskan putri tunggal kebanggaan Heartfilia ini.

"Aurora juga bagus. Ibu suka cerita putri salju," cerita beliau menyisir rak buku, diambillah dongeng bersampul tujuh kurcaci. Berharap minat gadis kecilnya teralihkan.

"Kalau Aurora tidur kelamaan. Putri salju ada penyihir menyeramkan, Lucy tidak suka." Sebanding rasa sebalnya terhadap tiga saudara tiri Cinderella.

Sebagai tanggapan Layla Heartfilia, ibu anak itu tertawa anggun. Akhirnya menyerah dan membacakan sekali lagi. Lucy memperbaiki posisi duduk, senyaman mungkin demi mendengarkan kisah serupa. Suara beliau mengalun lembut menyapu hening. Karamel lebarnya mengerjap-ngerjap, setengah terbuka, setengah tertutup hingga pandangannya menggelap. Kantuk justru menggerayapi alam sadar.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

 _CKLEK!_

"Kisah Cinderella? Anak Ayah fans beratnya, ya." Suara bariton menginteupsi kegiatan mereka. Lucy yang sesaat menenggelami mimpi sekejap tersadar. Tubuh mungilnya melebur dalam pelukan. Saling melepas rindu di penghujung rasa.

"Ayah lama! Ibu sudah membacakan lima kali. Ini yang keenam." Rambut putrinya diacak gemas. Hitungan ke berapa pun Lucy kecil afal betul.

"Hahaha... Lucy ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Satu Juli. Aku ulang tahun ke delepan. Hore...!" Seperti anak sebayanya, Lucy kecil membayangkan tumpukan kado dan makanan enak terhidang di meja.

"Anak Ayah memang pintar. Sekarang kita jalan-jalan, oke?"

"Kita kemana? Taman hiburan? Kebun binatang?"

"Apa pun asal Lucy suka. Ayo berangkat." Digendong keluar kamar. Gadis itu siap memulai kisah ajaibnya sekaligus perjalanan panjang.

Mobil limosin dikeluarkan dari bagasi. Dua menit memanaskan mesin, kendaraan roda empat tersebut siap membelah ramainya jalan. Karamel Lucy kecil membulat sempurna. Takjub dengan bangunan tinggi menjulang. Lautan manusia juga menjadi pemandangan tersendiri. Lalu-lalang orang memenuhi pinggiran aspal dengan pakaian warna-warni, memberi keunikan yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Magnolia kota tercinta. Gadis itu tengah memulai ceritanya.

"Whoaaa...!" Bibir ceri-nya membentuk kurva melengkung. Bukan lampu merah, kuning, hijau yang membuat decak kagum, melainkan seorang lelaki kecil berambut salam. War?a itu unik pikir Lucy.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Lihat, Ibu! Anak itu berambut pink!" Cempreng suaranya mengalahkan alunan musik yang gembira. Layla mengangguk paham. Meminta agar Lucy duduk manis dan tenang.

"Buka jendelanya. Aku mau lihat lebih dekat!"

"Bahaya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Lucy sabar sedikit, ya?" Bujuk Layla menepuk pundak putri kecilnya. Namun Lucy kian memberontak sebelum pucuk salam itu menghilang.

"Buka saja. Lucy ingin menghirup udara segar." Angin menghembus lewat jendela. Lucy menepi dengan berpegangan erat pada kaca. Beruang madu birunya setia menemani.

Pukul dua belas. Ketika jarum panjang dan pendek tegak lurus, ibu peri merapalkan mantra. Sepasang karamel dan _onyx_ saling bersanding. Mobil mempercepat laju. Lelaki itu berhenti berlari, terdiam di depan toko kue. Tanpa sadar beruang madu biru terjatuh. Bulu halusnya bercampur debu jalanan, belum lagi nasib sang kawan harus diinjak orang-orang. Tangis Lucy terlanjur pecah di langit-langit.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kumohon hentikan mobilnya!" Menyaksikan lelaki pink berlari. Air matanya terhenti secara ajaib. Layla ikut memberikan kode. Menunjuk-nunjuk pedal rem di bawah kaki.

 _NGIETT..._

 _CKLEK!_

"Hah ... hah ... ini boneka ... mu ... Jangan dijatuhkan lagi. Dia sangat berharga, bukan?" Tangan semungil milik Lucy (namun bedanya kotor) menyerahkan boneka tersebut. Yang diterima malu-malu oleh gadis genap delapan tahun itu.

"Um! Terima kasih banyak. Aku suka rambutmu, lucu."

"Benarkah? Tidak aneh?" Jemari pendeknya menelusuri rambut bermodel _spike_. Memainkan ujung berbentuk seperti duri landak.

"Jangan pegang-pegang rambut, nanti kotor." Merogoh kantong rok. Lucy menyerahkan sapu tangan berbordir ukiran bunga. Dengan sedikit paksaan, tangan lelaki itu dibuka lebar dan terkepal kembali setelah menerima.

"Bersihkan tanganmu dengan itu. Oh iya, Tet-chan berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa bertemu tuan penyelamat." Tangan lembut Tet-chan diangkat ke udara. Dengan sedikit mengubah suara dan menggerakannya, Lucy tampil apik bagai professional.

"Hahaha... Hiburan yang bagus. Aku suka!"

"Lucy. Kita mampir sebentar makan kue." Sedetik Lucy mengiyakan. Semenit ia melepas pertemuannya dengan lelaki pink.

"Sampai jumpa, rambut pink."

"Sampai jumpa kembali, rambut kuning." Cengiran lebarnya muncul di akhir percakapan mereka. Tingkah menggemaskan Lucy naik ke permukaan. Dia menolak dipanggil begitu.

"Pirang bukan kuning!" Teriak Lucy menjinjit sebal. Mengundang tawa lelaki yang kini berjarak lima langkah darinya. Tangan mereka melambai satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa lagi sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

Lima belas menit berlalu lambat. Lambaiannya terhenti usai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Cengiran lebar tergantikan oleh gurat kesedihan. Jika Lucy merayakan ulang tahun pada tanggal 1 Juli. Maka dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam, dia tengah dirundung duka mendalam.

Namun tepat pukul dua belas. Kesedihannya terusir melihat karamel manis itu. Yang memperhatikan lewat jendela mobil dan menjatuhkan boneka beruang madu bernama Tet-chan.

"Aku menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

Bersambung...

A/N : Sesuai summary-nya, Lucy dan Natsu hanya bertemu tiap pukul dua belas dalam waktu 15 menit. Jadi ya ... tiap chapter gak panjang karena memang segitu porsi-nya. Aku berharap fanfic ini dapet respon baik. Review please?


	2. Manteranya Kembali Bekerja

" _Bisikan itu…. Apa yang ingin disampaikannya_?"

 **Pukul Dua Belas**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **Manteranya Kembali Bekerja.**

Jajaran kursi, bangku senada cokelat jati sejauh mata memandang dengan warna hijau lumut sebagai eksistensi baru–semua begitu familiar bagi sepasang karamel. Iris gemilangnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Belum terbiasa dengan sinar yang menerobos masuk–dari benda langit raksasa berwarna kuning cerah. Kehangatan itu menjalari sekujur kulit. Memberi perasaan tenang sekaligus bahagia–usai tertidur setengah jam lalu.

"Umm….! Aku terlalu lama bermimpi." Tubuh semampinya diregangkan bersamaan tangan dan kaki. Tidur di meja sedikit membuat pegal. Ia beranjak dengan tujuan baru: perpustakaan.

"Meminjam sebuah novel pasti menyenangkan."

Sekalian membunuh menit demi menit yang membosankan. Langkahnya riang menggunting jarak tempuh, disertai senandung kecil dari bibir senada _cherry_ –meski buah itu tak mampu menyaingi betapa manis sang _blonde_. Tepat menghadap pintu, ia berhenti sambil memutar gerendel perlahan–sedikit menimbulkan suara mengernyit. Senyum terkembang lebar di bibir. Seperti biasa, ruangan tersebut agak gelap dengan wanita paruh baya di meja peminjaman–harus menaiki kursi agar terlihat para murid.

"Selamat siang, Nenek Obaba. Ada novel baru?"

"Lagi-lagi kamu. Jangan membaca novel terus. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan." Lingkaran merah menandai tanggal 10 Februari, penentuan bagi kelas tiga yang sesegera mungkin mengucapkan, 'sampai jumpa' pada sekolah tercinta.

"Masih bulan Januari. Sekarang juga baru hari pertama masuk."

"Dari dulu kau paling pintar membela diri. Carilah di rak ketiga barisan empat. Semuanya kesukaanmu."

Tampang boleh galak, namun hati tetap malaikat. Dua puluh tahun lebih Nenek Obaba menjaga perpustakaan. Menghafal baik perawakan murid dari kelas satu sampai tiga–apalagi Lucy Heartfilia, tiada absen nama itu tertulis di daftar peminjam. Entah membawa novel, terkadang sejarah, komik, majalah, beragam jenis ia baca selama menarik atensi. Pantaslah julukan kutu buku melekat akrab sebagai hal membanggakan.

"Novel Sepucuk Surat Sepotong Rembulan di mana, ya?" Jemari lentik menyisir teliti rak buku. Terbawa serius sampai menajamkan pengelihatan.

"Di sana kau rupanya." Berkacak pinggang puas. Novel keluaran X789 tersebut berada di tingkat lima–lantai teratas rak buku. Susah payah kaki ramping itu menjinjit, memanjangkan tangan, terkadang meloncat karena habis kesabaran.

"Dapat/dapat!" Bariton dan alto saling bersanding. Menciptakan keselarasan yang terdengar indah bagai duet penyanyi professional.

 _Ding … dong … ding … dong…._

Bunyi merdu pipit si burung–begitulah cara Nenek Obaba menamainya, mengalun di seisi ruangan. Lucy Heartfilia tahu arti itu, momen di mana jarum pendek dan panjang membentuk garis vertikal–pukul dua belas, ketika Cinderella kehilangan sihir juga sepatu kaca, sebagai permulaan kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Lima belas detik tangan mereka menyentuh. Berbagi pikiran lewat tatapan klise. Keindahan karamel dan kejernihan _onyx_ menjadi perpaduan terbaik.

"Rambut kuning?"

"Ra … rambut pink!" Tersadar dari lamunan. Ia gelagapan berlari ke belakang–sekitar lima belas langkah jika dihitung. Bingkai jendela memutus aksi tersebut. Sembari mengatur detak jantung, Lucy menyandarkan punggung supaya rileks.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu malu! Kupinjamkan dulu. Tapi ingat, kembalikan sebelum ujian tiba."

"Kita seumuran, ya? A-ahaha … maaf, barusan refleks." Tawa canggung memenuhi langit-langit perpustakaan. Lucy memandangnya keseluruhan–tak sejengkal pun terlewatkan berawal kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kemarilah," panggil si pink yang dibalas anggukan patah-patah. Novel itu berpindah tangan dengan cepat, dibarengi cengiran sang pemuda–membuat ia sedikit tesipu sebagai reaksi normal.

"Terima kasih. Akan kukembalikan dalam dua atau tiga hari." Membaca tiga ratus halaman bukan kesulitan berarti. Lucy biasa melakukannya sejak remaja tanggung–walau berimbas buruk pada pengelihatan.

"Santai saja. Matamu pasti lelah kalau mengebut begitu."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ke bagian komik."

"Ternyata searah. Membaca sama-sama tentu menyenangkan." Kedua tangannya tersilang santai di belakang kepala. Pemuda pink itu berjalan lurus, diikuti Lucy yang sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata.

Kulit bak porselen itu disentuh telapak tangan berukuran dua kali besarnya. Mirip adegan zaman dahulu dengan properti sapu tangan milik wanita. Lucy berjongkok menelusuri rak terbawah. Komat-kamit menyebut angka sepuluh di setiap pemberhentian–tahu-tahu komik butut itu menghalangi pandangan. Siapa lagi selain pemuda berambut duri landak. Ia sekadar cengir-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah, seakan menyerukan, "kejutan!".

"Maaf. Aku juga ingin membacanya, tapi bukan masalah besar. Biar kucari komik lain."

"A-ah tunggu! I–itu, ayo baca sama-sama. Sesuai katamu, pasti menyenangkan." Celana biru dongker itu ditarik lembut. Lucy meminta persetujuannya yang membatu sejenak–sampai cengiran khas terbit mengisyaratkan setuju.

"Yosh! Tinggal tentukan di mana tempat duduknya."

Kebetulan dua–lebih tepatnya tiga berturut-turut yang membingungkan. Mereka menyukai lokasi dekat pinggir jendela, menilik perpustakaan lumayan gelap tanpa nyala lampu pijar. Lucy memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Membiarkan pemuda asing memegang kendali atas komik. Lembar hitam-putih terbuka mengikuti alur. Kian seru di tiap halaman yang masing-masing menahan napas–hanyut dalam suasana.

"E-eh? Sudah habis? Percakapannya sedikit sekali."

"Bacamu cepat, ya. Pantas novel tiga ratus halaman bisa dibabat kilat." Kalau diperhatikan pria ini suka tersenyum. Lucy menghargai pujian tersebut, tapi dia harus berkomentar apa? Jantung keburu berloncatan membentuk frekuensi tidak normal.

"I-iya. Hobiku membaca. Kalau ka–"

"Tertarik dengan 'harta karun'? Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan." Terpotong di situ. Dalam senyap kepalanya mengangguk cepat, penasaran.

"Lihat rak kecil di pojok kanan?" Sebagai balasan Lucy berdecak kagum. Tiga tahun menjelajahi perpustakaan, kesadarannya baru menemukan 'sosok' kecil itu. Tuhan memberi kejutan sekaligus berkah di waktu bersamaan.

"Hebat! Kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ketika terkunci semalaman. Syukurlah petugas menemukanku."

"Bahkah kau nyaris menginap! Apa isinya?" Berlari kecil, ia tiba duluan sebelum lelaki pink menghampiri. Buku-buku usang memenuhi inchi demi inchi rak–berbahan kayu mahoni lapuk ditelan usia.

"Berhati-hatilah. Sedikit sentuhan bisa merobohkannya."

"Ini dongeng zaman dahulu! Apel Emas Ibunda. Negeri Penjarah Angin. Ladang Hijau Karman. Ayah sering menceritakannya dan tidak ada di internet."

"Benar. Buku yang kau pegang itu naskah asli sebelum diterbitkan. Harganya tak ternilai."

"Meski kesukaanku tetap Cinderella," beritahu Lucy meletakkan kembali. Bersiap obrak-abrik kalau sang salam tidak menarik ujung _blazer_ -nya. Menyuruh agar dia menengok ke belakang–Nenek Obaba memasang wajah sangar.

"Apa pun boleh asal jangan koleksi berhargaku!"

"Ne-nenek Obaba?!" Terlunjak kaget, Lucy spontan bangkit disusul teman barunya–sebutlah begitu. Sepatu lars beliau mengetuk-ngetuk lantai hijau. Kesal bercampur marah menangkap dua tikus nakal pencari 'mangsa'.

"Matamu benar-benar jeli, Nak. Padahal kau jarang kemari."

"Akhir-akhir ini sering, kok. Aku pengikut setia komik butut seperti wanita di sampingku."

"Selera kalian benar-benar aneh. Masih muda suka cerita zaman Edo. Ya, biarlah. Aku harus memberi hukuman untuk anak nakal." Saliva Lucy diteguk paksa. Membasahi tenggorokan kering akibat gugup. Nenek Obaba terbilang kejam saat menjatuhkan vonis. Siap-siap pinggang copot.

"Ingat perkataanku baik-baik! Jangan sia-siakan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian, paham?!"

"Kami mengerti!" Serempak menjawab dan menundukkan kepala, Nenek Obaba membalas dengan senyum tipis. Mereka diminta berdiri sekaligus pulang–waktu perpustakaan tutup.

"Hanya begini? Kami tidak masalah jika diberi hukuman lebih!" _Betapa lugunya siswa berambut unik ini_. Napas mereka serasa tinggal satu-dua. Cemas-cemas menanti wanita paruh baya itu bersabda.

"Besok temani orangtua yang kesepian ini. Sekarang kalian pulang."

Tanpa banyak membantah, tas hitam mereka segera disampirkan ke bahu–menuruti perintah. Nenek Obaba melambaikan tangan keriputnya. Menanti esok di mana kedua pengunjung itu–membawa warna baru bagi perpustakaan kelabu. Setelah dirasa sepi, ia mengambil acak salah satu buku, membuka kertas yang menguning dan sedikit kusut oleh air mata. Beliau tersenyum lebar, seakan menyambut haru kedatangan cucu di luar negeri.

"Untungnya mereka tidak menemukan buku ini. Kalau iya…. Aku harus mengenang memori itu, tentang kita, Yajima." Sampul merah bercetak tulisan 'Pohon Linden', karya terakhir sang penulis yang ditunjukkan untuk istri seorang–sebelum ajal menjemput.

"Cerita kita akan selalu abadi di sini." Dekapannya kian mengerat tiap meluncurkan sebuah kata. Tanpa sadar, kristal bening terjatuh perlahan, membentuk anak sungai kecil, menggenang di dagu–turun membasahi lantai.

Nenek Obaba dan kisah cintanya di masa muda. Siapa pun tidak tahu, beliau punya perjalanan sendiri.

 _Sementara di lorong sekolah…._

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

"Ekhem! Omong-omong aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Berputar menghadap si pink. Telunjuk Lucy mengacung tepat ke sepasang _onyx_. Air mukanya tegas dan serius.

"Yang benar pirang, bukan kuning." Penting atau tidak. Ia ingin membenarkan sebutan itu. Pemuda tersebut justru tertawa–membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipi kesal, bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Matahari berwarna kuning. Bagiku kau seperti itu. Makanya tidak kusebut pirang. Yosh! Sampai jumpa besok." Mendahului Lucy yang mengernyitkan dahi. Sadar-sadar dia sudah menuruni anak tangga–pamit pulang

"Menyebutku matahari padahal kita baru bertemu. Dasar pink aneh!"

 _Mantera ibu peri kembali bekerja._

 _Kisah pukul dua belas dan sihir yang berlangsung selama lima belas menit._

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

mihawk607 : Porsinya segitu karena cuma 15 menit, dan aku juga gak yakin apa 15 menit selama ini wkwkw. Kapan2 akan kubikin fanfic yang lebih panjang. Kapan2 tapi hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Tumbenan ngomong ditunggu chap 2-nya, kamu delu kan? Oh omong2 kamu udah pasang foto pp ya hahaha, ya baguslah jadi gampang bedain kamu sama anonim. Natsu emang bukan hantu kok, dia masih hidup. Thx ya udah review.

CN Scarlet : Efek ngetik di hp tuh, kuharap di sini enggak ada typo seaneh itu. Yang meninggal itu pastinya orang, cen, percayalah, hahaha. Pasti kok dilanjut. Mungkin update-nya tiap Senin. Thx ya udah review.

Aoi Shiki : Oke deh pasti dilanjut kok. Thx ya udah review.


	3. Ikatan Takdir

**Chapter 3 :**

 **Ikatan Takdir**

Kehadiran cowok pink sedikit mengubah cara pandang Lucy–mengenai pelajaran tambahan yang tiap menit bahkan detiknya terasa membosankan. Kemarin sampai tertidur setengah jam–sang sahabat, Levy McGarden mencak-mencak karena diabaikan, padahal mereka janjian ke mall usai melewati neraka Laxus-sensei, beridentitas guru terbenci sekaligus tersayang di waktu bersamaan. Ya, terkadang beliau sangat baik atau kejam.

"Maaf, Levy-chan! Aku mengantuk kemarin. Habisnya suara Laxus-sensei kurang menggelegar." Salahkan batuk yang menyerang tenggorokan. Maklumlah sekarang musim penyakit.

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras. Tapi aku sependapat denganmu." Tawa mereka menyusul di akhir kalimat. Jam dinding menunjukkan setengah dua belas. Pelajaran berakhir lima menit yang lalu, sementara dua sahabat itu asyik bercengkrama.

"Jadinya bagaimana? Kau ke mall?"

"Tidak. Aku malas pergi sendiri. Hari ini bisa?" Mengangguk cepat, Lucy menyambar tas birunya yang tergantung di papan kursi. Gantungan _snoopy_ bersuara gemeresik–beradu dengan tembok marmer sepanjang perjalanan.

"Mau coba cafe baru di lantai tiga? Ada banyak cowok tampan," jelas Levy antusias. Urusan asmara kurang membuatnya tertarik–Lucy berpikir ingin makan dan minum apa untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Ingat, dia normal, kok. Hanya belum minat.

"Lebih tampan Gajeel atau mereka, hn?"

"Gajeel-senpai te–maksudku Gajeel. Sudahlah Lu-chan, berhenti menggodaku." Cowok bertindik, hobi memetik gitar disertai nyanyian sumbang. Setingkat di atas mereka yang lulus tahun lalu–tengah menjejak semester dua.

"Hahaha…. Kebiasaanmu masih seperti dulu, ya." Menuruni tangga pertama, baik Lucy maupun Levy bergiliran mengganti _uwabaki–_ pantofel cokelat muda dijatuhkan, menabrak dingin lantai yang mengkilat beraroma pembersih.

"Cepatlah punya pacar, supaya aku bisa membalas ejekanmu." Tanpa sadar mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. Entah berjalan terlalu cepat atau jarak memendek drastis.

"Sebelum itu aku harus menghubungi i–lho? Di mana ponselku?" Isi tasnya dibuang sembarangan. Buku-buku tumpang tindih ternodai debu yang beterbangan. Levy sukarela membantu membereskan.

"Mungkin di kelas. Ambillah aku tunggu di sini."

Penyakit lupa-nya kambuh ternyata. Lucy meninggalkan tas dan buku pada Levy–dipanggil berkali-kali pun suaranya bagai terbawa angin. Anak tangga dinaiki dua sekaligus. Berlari di koridor yang menambah pekerjaan Pak Droy, lantai kotor lagi karena tanah. Benar saja, ponsel senada mentari itu tertinggal di atas meja. Syukurlah belum kecurian atau ia dimarahi habis-habisan. Sekaya apa pun keluarga Heartfilia, tetap saja benda harus dijaga baik-baik.

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

Melangkah keluar, Lucy memperhatikan pintu perpustakaan terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Biasanya Nenek Obaba membuka setengah saja." Terusik penasaran, dia melupakan Levy yang nyaris 'mati'–terbunuh rasa bosan akibat keterlambatan sang sahabat.

"Selamat siang, Lucy. Kau suka sekali, ya, datang jam dua belas tepat?" Sapa Nenek Obaba mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap karamel si maniak buku yang mengerjap heran. _Kemarin juga pukul segini_. _Biarlah, paling kebetulan_!

"Mana ada? Kenapa pula nenek memperhatikan hingga ke detail-detailnya?"

"Syukurlah kau datang. Kemarilah, temani nenek mengobrol." Bodoh jika bertanya, 'memang ada apa?'. Lucy menepuk jidatnya–ingat hukuman yang diberikan kemarin. Terpaksa ia membatalkan acara tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menelepon seseorang."

Jemari lentik menari lincah di permukaan _keypad_. Nomor yang Lucy hafal di luar kepala sedang dihubungi. Bunyi _tut … tut … tut…._ Menandakan panggilan berusaha disambung. Namun sayang, nada khas seorang wanita menggantikan empunya berbicara, beralasan tidak aktif atau benar begitu. Kalau Levy pulang duluan dan mengambek esok hari maka wajar. Salah siapa terus ingkar janji sejak bulan lalu? Mungkin keburu berpisah.

"Hah … apa Levy-chan sangat marah?" Jenjang kaki putihnya lunglai ke tempat duduk. Mengambil salah satu kursi yang menganggur dari pagi–belum dijamah siapa pun.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan. Levy-chan mengajakku ke mall. Kami akan berangkat kalau ponselku tidak ketinggalan di kelas." Mendengar cerita menyedihkannya, Nenek Obaba justru tersenyum simpul–memandang lekat muka masam Lucy.

"Kau tahu kenapa rencananya batal?"

"Tentu karena aku dihukum menemanimu. Terpaksa batal, deh. Ta-tapi bukan berarti … ah, ya … bagaimana menjelaskannya? Seperti ikhlas? I-iya, itu mak–" Tawa beliau pecah, memenuhi langit-langit perpustakaan yang bersarang laba-laba.

"Kesulitan mencari kata-kata? Nenek tahu kau tidak bermaksud lupa. Toh, sudah jadi kebiasaanmu. Lucy percaya takdir?" Menaikkan sebelah alis–setengah kaget pun penasaran, _kenapa tiba-tiba_? Wajah tuanya mendesak, _jawab saja_.

"Percaya! Aku sering membacanya di novel, karena takdir tokoh utama bertemu pujaan hati. Benar-benar hebat." Tangan kanan menopang dagu, Lucy larut dalam imajinasi tiada berujung–namun segera disadarkan Nenek Obaba, cemburu minta perhatian.

"Pasti disebabkan takdir juga. Hari ini rencanamu harus batal. Ponsel sengaja tertinggal supaya kau mengambilnya dan masuk ke perpustakaan."

"Masa, sih? Semua terlalu kebetulan jika begitu."

"Kebetulan adalah skenario yang telah disiapkan matang. Kutipan favorit nenek di novel lama." Manggut-manggut paham, Lucy memutuskan bersantai dekat jendela–menyaksikan sepinya sekolah dari lantai dua.

Kaca berukuran besar merefleksikan halaman utama sekolah–murid kelas tiga yang sudah pulang sementara para adik sibuk belajar. Lucy baru sadar ekspetasinya salah besar, Levy masih berdiri di gerbang hitam–bersandar santai dengan seorang, lelaki? Kurang jelas! Manik karamelnya berlaih ke lapangan, nampak beberapa orang bermain sepak bola–asyik mengoper lingkaran berkulit kotak hitam-putih itu ke rekan tim.

" _Rambut pink? Sepertinya familier_." Pantas sesuatu menjanggal di hati. Lucy tahu apa, dia dihukum bersama cowok salam kemarin. Siapa lagi yang punya warna seunik itu di sekolah?

"Nenek. Jendela-nya boleh kubuka?"

"Baiklah. Sesekali biarkan udara segar masuk." Bingkai kaca yang menutupi terbuka lebar. Semilir angin menerobos masuk tanpa permisi–membuat perpustakaan sumpek menjadi sejuk.

"HOI RAMBUT PINK? BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKU?!" Agak gila memang. Entah angin jenis apa yang berhembus, panggilan Lucy sampai ke pemuda di lapangan sana.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

"Yo! Kenapa memanggilku, rambut kuning?!" Balasnya menaikkan volume sebesar lima puluh persen. Pertama-tama Lucy menghela napas, membuang dan siap menjawab dengan kekuatan serupa. Kesampingkan dulu masalah suara serak.

"HUKUMANMU! NENEK OBABA MENUNGGU DARI TADI! DAN BERHENTI PANGGIL AKU RAMBUT KUNING. INI PI –!"

"Gawat. Aku kelupaan! Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Terhenti di situ, Lucy menggembungkan pipi sebal–pesannya gagal disampaikan tepat waktu. Rambut pink terlajur balik sambil menenteng tas hitam.

Ah iya, bagaimana nasib tasnya? Kalau pun Levy memutuskan pulang, dia harap dikembalikan dahulu ke Virgo–pelayan pribadi Lucy Heartfilia. Tak tahu diri? Salah siapa bertindak gegabah? Dua menit kemudian si salam tiba di perpustakaan. Menyapa singkat Nenek Obaba dan bersembunyi di belakang sang _blonde_ –kebiasaan iseng kumat ke permukaan. Tangan besarnya menutup keindahan sepasang karamel. Gelap menyeluruh sejauh mata memandang.

"Tidak. Ja-jangan culik aku. Ambil saja uang atau tasnya!" Terkekeh pelan, pemuda itu berpindah ke depan Lucy. Memperlihatkan sampul buku, 'cara mencari jodoh aman dan tepat'.

"Tenanglah. Ini aku!"

"Kupikir penculik masuk sekolah! Lagi pula untuk apa kau melakukannya?!" Sembur Lucy kesal. Dia pasti pingsan lalu diantar ke rumah sakit kalau punya masalah jantung.

"Berkata, 'yo' atau 'halo' itu biasa. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Terserah! Tapi jelaskan, apa maksudmu memberi buku cara mencari jodoh aman dan tepat, huh? Menyindirku?" Pasalnya Lucy menyandang status _single_ walau terkenal di kalangan kaum adam. Belum pernah pacaran pula.

"Maaf, maaf. Salah buku! Yang benar ini," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan novel keluaran terbaru. Lucy berbinar-binar menerima pemberian tersebut. Dia kehabisan dan baru saja berniat mencari ke toko lain.

"Pesan Kepada Bulan? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Lucy kehabisan sejak kemarin. Salah satu alasan ke mall, ya, untuk mencari novel. Toh, dua sahabat itu kutu buku sejati.

"Rahasia! Aku ingin memberikannya entah kenapa. Ti-tidak ada maksud lain, kok." Salah tingkah Natsu membuat empu _blonde_ bersemu merah. _Apa ini sisi manis lelaki_? Batin Lucy menggaruk kepala. Ikut-ikutan si salam yang kini memalingkan muka, malu.

"Te-terima kasih. Kurasa kau terlalu baik. Besok akan kukembalikan bukunya. Mau janjian di mana?"

"Kita bertemu di per–"

"Ekhem! Maaf menganggu. Lima belas menit berlalu dan perpustakaan mau tutup begitu pun besok. Nenek pulang kampung ke desa." Singkat, padat, jelas, namun menambah bingung si salam yang berjangka panjang.

"Sudahlah. Kapan-kapan boleh, kok. Aku duluan, sampai jumpa!" Melambaikan tangan cepat, Lucy beranjak diekori pemuda pink yang berlari menuruni tangga–tak ketinggalan cengiran lebar, memamerkan deret gigi nan putih.

"Sampai jumpa, rambut kuning. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Retinanya menangkap Levy bersama cowok gondrong, membelakangi gerbang hitam yang sekaligus menjadi lokasi perpisahan. Wanita berbandana kuning itu menyapa singkat, dibalas Lucy dengan teriakan kecil–tidak sekeras barusan. Seribu kali sayang Nenek Obaba salah prediksi. Rencana mereka tetap terlaksana meski sang sahabat menunggu–atau lebih tepat ditemani mantan kakak kelas demi membunuh waktu.

"Gajeel datang dan mengajakku mengobrol lima belas menit lamanya. Jika tidak aku pasti meninggalkanmu di sekolah," cerita Levy riang. Syukurlah Lucy tak perlu menghadapi masalah baru.

"Omong-omong, rupanya Lu-chan mulai serius mencari jodoh." Menunjuk buku merah muda yang dibawa Lucy, dia malah tertawa canggung gara-gara lupa mengembalikan.

" _Lagi-lagi lima belas menit berlalu_."

Selama roda takdir berputar, mereka pasti bertemu sepanjang bumi berotasi.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Asal pilih juga yang penting bisa bedain kamu sama guest. Makanya jangan mikir aneh-aneh, gak ada genre horror tercantum lagian ahahaha. Thx ya udah review.

mihawk607 : Ini pure kok. Mereka emang belum kenalan hahaha, biasalah lupa. Obaba teh nama pemilik Lamia Scale. Aku cuma asal pasangin mereka kok ahahaha. Oke dehh thx ya udah review. Kalo susah panggil aja Vey atau Syn, lebih singkat.

Lucy : Makanya jangan mikir aneh-aneh. Judulnya keren banget ini masa dibilang horror. Thx ya udah review.


	4. Toko Bunga Dragneel

**Chapter 4 :**

 **Toko Bunga Dragneel**

Setengah dua belas lewat satu menit, bel berbunyi nyaring di penjuru sekolah. Seisi kelas sibuk membereskan buku, menyampirkan tas dan melesat keluar tanpa pamitan–guru izin duluan untuk rapat. Jadilah para murid dilarang berkeliaran. Mereka harus pulang, titik! Jika maskot teladan tentulah menurut, yaitu ketua kelas, pemegang rangking maupun si rajin tak kasat mta. Entah angin apa sampai berandalan memutuskan pulang–maksudnya mencari tempat nongkrong selain di halaman belakang.

Lucy yang biasanya acuh mendadak pusing tujuh keliling. Itu berarti kesempatan mencari rambut pink menipis.

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo pulang sama-sama," ajak Levy menarik tangan sahabatnya. Kelas sepi menyisakan mereka berdua. Mau dikata apa juga seluruh murid suka jam pulang.

"Um … kau duluan, Levy-chan. Aku ingin mencari seseorang." Sembari mengacak isi tas, Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah novel dan buku merah muda. 'Cara Mencari Jodoh Aman dan Tepat' tertulis besar di halaman depan.

"Mengembalikan buku, ya? Baiklah. Semoga berhasil."

Lokasi yang pertama terlintas adalah perpustakaan–meski Lucy Heartfilia bukan orang bodoh, dia ingat betul Nenek Obaba mengumumkan tempat baca itu ditutup sehari. Rambut pink sendiri tak kelihatan menunggu di depan pintu. Lima menit terbuang sia-sia dan diputuskannya pulang ke rumah, kalau jodoh pasti bertemu, kok! Tapi di luar arti pasangan hidup, makna konotatif bahasa kerennya. Toh, menunda sehari tidak masalah.

Seribu kali sayang, dewi fortuna tidak mampir ke jam kerja Lucy. Niatnya bersantai menguap setelah menerima SMS ibu tercinta.

 _From : Mother_

 _Selamat siang, Lucy sayang~ Tolong belikan ibu bibit bunga mawar, oke? Warna merah yang melambangkan cinta dengan putih sebagai simbol kesucian._

Menghela napas berat, mana enak hati putri kesayangan Heartfilia menolak.

 _To : Mother_

 _Iya. Aku beli dulu._

Singkat, padat, jelas, seketika pula Lucy melesat, membuang waktu tabu dalam kamusnya. Kebetulan beliau punya langganan di Jalan Fairy Tail, dekat kompleks Blue Pegasus di mana keluarga Heartfilia membangun rumah tangga. Dua buku beda jenis tertenteng ringan sepanjang perjalanan–diiringi senandung kecil ciri-ciri orang berbahagia. Kalau dipikirkan matang-matang tidaklah buruk. Sekalian cuci mata atau mungkin, berpapasan pujaan hati?!

"Lalalala~ Akhirnya sampai ju–!" Terhenti di pinggiran jendela, Lucy yakin retinanya menangkap sesosok makhluk pink, tampan, jangkung, jangan lupakan katakan seksi.

Mundur tiga langkah, kini pandangannya difokuskan ke objek hidup itu. Jika dipaparkan secara biologis dia lelaki, jelas sangat kecuali mata si pirang menyeleneh. Celemek bunga terpasang menutupi depan tubuh, mengurangi kejantanan namun masih sedap dipandang–kalau boleh jujur 'mereka' cocok malah, ibarat penyanyi dengan mig hitam. Pria keibu-ibuan sendiri tidak masuk dalam _blacklist_ Lucy Heartfilia. Ayah dan ibu pasti me–lho, kenapa membicarakan pasangan?

Kembali ke cerita. Lucy masuk disapa ringan bunyi bel–ralat, cengiran khas yang terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya juga menyambut.

"Yo! Rambut kuning." Tercengang sejenak, kedua buku dipelukannya sampai terjatuh mencium lantai. Iya, mereka bertemu lagi. Murid mana yang punya senyum secemerlang dan seriang itu selain …

"Rambut pink?"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya ramah menaruh pot di barisan kedua–bahkan mempersilakan duduk di samping meja kasir. Malu-malu tapi mau, Lucy mengikuti permintaan si salam.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Lupakanlah kata 'benci membuang waktu'. Lucy tidak keberatan asal menjumpai rambut pink–dengan begitu tujuan utamanya tercapai, jangan berpikir macam-macam, lho!

"Ini toko tanteku. Omong-omong rambut kuningmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Layla Heartfilia?"

"Benar! Kamu mengenalnya?" _Aku anak dia, bagaimana tidak tahu_? Batin Lucy mengangguk cepat. Lagi pula ia bukan tipikal Malin Kundang dongeng khas Sumatera sana. Semenyebalkan apa pun beliau tetap ibu kesayangan.

 _NGIETTT …_

Pintu di sisi kiri terbuka, nampaklah wanita paruh baya mengenakan pakaian kasual–kaos putih dan celana pendek motif bunga-bunga.

"Pacarmu? Kau gesit juga. Tidak sia-sia tante pinjamkan buku Cara Mencari Jodoh Aman dan Tepat." Ah ternyata, Lucy lega mengetahui pemilik aslinya. Ibu-ibu pemilik toko bunga, sih, wajar.

"Dia teman baruku. Namanya … hmm … namanya … hmm … namanya hmm …?" Memiring-miringkan kepala yang membuat mereka gemas. Tiga detik lalu Lucy meragukan jenis kelamin si salam. Terlalu imut untuk disebut pria.

"Namanya hmm? Aneh sekali." Terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Lucy yang hendak meluruskan dicela duluan. Keadaan tambah runyam setelah lawan bicara asal menceletuk.

"Matahari berambut kuning, itulah namanya! Unik, 'kan?"

 _Krik … krik … krik…._

Siapa yang menaruh jangkrik? Tawa wanita itu pecah ke permukaan. Menginterupsi hening sejak Lucy melongo dan rambut pink mempertahankan senyum lima jari. Tangan ringkih beliau menepuk keras punggung mereka. Dia berpikir sang keponakan memiliki pacar unik, bernama hmm, dipanggil rambut kuning, julukannya pun keterlaluan aneh sekaligus lucu. Kepolosan dan kebodohan bocah _spiky_ selalu memberi keceriaan.

"Ekhem! Namaku Lucy Heartfilia dan berhenti memanggil rambut kuning, ini pi-rang!" Berkacak pinggang sebal, yang diperingati manggut-manggut paham–dia rasa tak salah menyebut begitu, hanya beda susunan huruf.

"Hati-hati pacarmu marah. Sulit, lho, menenangkan seorang wanita," ejek tante menyikut keponakannya. Bukan merasa panik lebih-lebih cemas, giliran dia tertawa.

"Hahaha … pacar itu merek makanan terbaru? Nanti malam buatkan, ya." _Ughh ... keterlaluan namanya_ , Lucy yang heran sekadar menepuk jidat. Baru pertama kali dia menemui cowok kepolosan.

"Jangan dimakan, dong. Kamu kanibal artinya." Percakapan mereka konslet, Lucy tahu meskipun tidak terlibat.

"Tadi namamu Lucy Heartfilia, ya? Marganya mirip Tante Layla. E-eh, sebentar…." Mengusap dagu ala detektif berpikir, dua menit terbuang bola lampu imajin muncul di atas kepala.

"Duduklah di situ. Akan kubawakan teh dan biskuit!"

 _BLAM!_

Maklumlah, Layla terkenal di seluruh kompleks dan area luar–anaknya harus mendapat pelayanan sepadan juga. Bukan sombong apalagi pamer, kenyataan kok! Lucy yang kebingungan memperbaiki posisi duduk. Dia punya pantat menempel daritadi, marah sekalipun tak sampai terbawa suasana, tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak bak sinetron picisan, menjijikan. Datang-datang Natsu menaruh secangkir teh ditemani biskuit kering.

Ingat juga senyum seribu watt-nya, menyilaukan.

"Silakan dinikmati. Apa teh-nya kurang gula?"

"Tidak. Santai saja, rambut pink. Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu." Hari ketiga mereka bertemu di pukul dua belas, bisa-bisanya Lucy kelupaan bertanya identitas. Ia menjulurkan tangan hangat–tanda perkenalan.

"Natsu Dragneel. Salam kenal, Luce!"

"Hn? Lucy bukan Luce." Sekilas mengernyitkan dahi, mungkin Natsu ini keturunan bule generasi tujuh–tak ada mirip-miripnya lagi pula.

"Luce!"

"Lucy, Natsu."

"Luce!" Macam bocah tiga tahun memanggil ibunya, Lucy menghela napas pendek sambil mengelus dada, minta diberi kesabaran lebih. Lambat laun juga dia menerima.

"Terserah kau saja. Ah! Ini novel yang kamu pinjamkan dan buku jodohmu, terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu aku pa–!"

 _GREP!_

Jemari lentik nan kokoh itu mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Semburat merah menghias tipis pipi susu Lucy. Telapak si salam terjulur ke depan, mengisyaratkan 'tunggu sebentar' diiringi berlari kecil. Mawar putih bertengger cantik dalam pot–ditambah ekspresi malu si salam memperparah canggung. Pemilik toko merangkap Tante Natsu tersenyum simpul. Beliau melipir dan sembarangan membuka pintu–selama tidak menganggu mereka.

"Tanda pertemanan. Terimalah."

"Uhm! Sekalian aku beli bibit mawar merah dan putih. Nanti kubalas jika sudah tumbuh."

"Kata siapa aku memintanya? Pemberian ini tulus. Rawat dengan baik, oke? Cukup itu saja." Lucy yang semula enggan meraih pot tersebut–mengangguk samar pamit pulang. Toh, lima belas menit berlalu dan Layla menunggu di rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Besok mampir lagi!" Seru Natsu ketika bayangan teman kuningnya nyaris lenyap. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan selama dan sebanyak mungkin–seakan benci perpisahan.

Karamel teduhnya menatap lekat kelopak putih mawar, sementara kantong kresek terjinjing di tangan kanan. Lucy tidak mengerti kenapa, dia sering diberikan bunga oleh kaum adam, saat valentine, ulang tahun, natal, namun yang satu ini spesial. Selain langsung di pot … sosok Natsu mirip seorang anak kecil dalam mimpi indah. Tiap malam mampir. Mengulang lagu serupa dengan nada riang.

"Aku pasti mampir."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Jadi keinget cerita Ponytail malah. Menurutku pink-kuning lebih imut lagian, hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

mihawk067 : Gak ada apa-apa kok dengan pukul dua belas. Mereka cuma ketemu setiap jam segitu, itu aja. Thx ya udah review.

Lucy : 15 menit juga udah cukup kok, gak perlu sampe satu jam apalagi tiga, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	5. Gray Marvell

Sesuai katanya, Lucy mampir usai pulang sekolah–membuat Levy iri dengan menggembungkan pipi sebal. Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya, gerangan apa sampai sang sahabat membatalkan 'ritual' mereka? Sejak bangku dasar kebiasaan itu dilakukan, terasa kurang kalau diabaikan begitu saja–kecuali masing-masing atau salah satu punya urusan. Penasaran pun ia diam, bak peramal professional empu bando kuning itu tahu apa penyebabnya.

Jelas cinta, kalau bukan maka apa? Kebelet BAB atau buang air kecil? Masa iya setiap pulang sekolah?

"Ekhem!"

 _PUK!_

"Berjuanglah, Lu-chan. Aku selalu mendukungmu di garis depan. Jika sudah pacaran jangan lupa pajak jadian," nasihat Levy panjang lebar. Menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang memiringkan kepala bingung– _mungkin pulang sekolah cek ke dokter telinga_.

"Ba-baiklah …?" Daripada menjawab lebih mirip bertanya. Lucy sendiri gagal memahami maksud Levy, tapi siapa peduli? Bukan masalah besar.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa beri fotonya!"

 _Foto artis Korea kemarin_? _Padahal aku tidak punya_. Sungguh, Lucy yang terkenal akan kepintarannya mendadak bodoh dihadapkan pada asmara. Tanpa banyak protes Levy melesat duluan. Sekarang dia heran kenapa rentetan mencak-mencak mendadak terhenti–walau bersyukur juga untuk kesehatan telinga dan hati.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia bersenandung riang–baru pertama kali Lucy pergi ke rumah teman selain Levy. Rasa lelahnya berjalan setengah jam menguap ke udara–terlebih tempat tujuan di depan mata, Toko Bunga Dragneel dengan cat kuning, satu-satunya yang menggunakan warna cerah di pemukiman warga. Bel ditekan sebanyak tiga kali. Natsu agak lama dan dia kurang sabar, bahkan disusul ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi tetangga sebelah.

 _TOK … TOK!_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Barulah suara bariton menyahut. Lucy tersenyum simpul sambil berkacak pinggang, _akhirnya dibuka juga_. Natsu melongo seperti orang bodoh. Jika ini komik _shoujo_ angin tengah berhembus saat ini.

"Luce …? Kau benar-benar datang ternyata."

"Jelas karena kamu memintaku. Lagi pula … tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Masih ada waktu sebelum ujian. Ta-tapi kalau keberatan…."

"Masuklah. Aku menyambut kedatanganmu." Ucapan Lucy dipotong tanpa merasa bersalah. Natsu menyiapkan sebuah kursi dekat mesin kasir–mempersilakan tamu duduk sementara dia menyiapkan segelas teh.

"Toko orangtuamu? Aku tidak menyangka pemiliknya kenal ibu," tanya Lucy mengitari sekitar–cukup luas juga walau sepi pengunjung. Natsu menggelengkan kepala cepat. Nampan berisi biskuit ditaruh ke atas meja.

"Bukan. Punya tante. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal." Tersentak kaget, teh herbal-nya disemburkan balik. Lucy menundukkan kepala minta maaf. Padahal mereka baru berteman, masalah pribadi sampai tersinggung ke permukaan.

"Santai saja. Waktu itu aku sangat sedih, tapi seorang malaikat datang menghibur, walau secara tidak langsung, sih. Bisa dibilang, hadiah terbaik setelah kehilangan yang kurasakan."

"Malaikat? Dia pasti berharga untukmu. Kau rindu padanya?" Percakapan mereka berubah arah. Lucy hanyut dalam suasana haru, seakan-akan ia berempati terhadap cerita Natsu.

"Uhm! Kuharap … kami bertemu lagi. Maaf! Obrolannya jadi sedih. Aku–"

 _CKLEK!_

 _NGIETT …_

Dari balik pintu muncullah bocah mungil berusia dua belas tahun. Langkahnya malu-malu menghampiri–yang Lucy sangka adalah adik si salam. Wajah itu manis jika ditilik lebih dekat. Terlebih merah muda menghias pipi susu yang nampak menggemaskan, ingin sekali dicubit kalau lupa 'ini anak orang'. Natsu mengelus sayang helai biru laut. Menepuk-nepuk paha sebagai isyarat duduklah-di sini. Namun ditolak membuat dia pura-pura kecewa.

"Lho kenapa? Wendy benci kakak bersama wanita lain?" Godaan Natsu menyebabkannya merah padam tanpa alasan jelas. Cowok polos punya teman cewek memang menghebohkan, ya?

"Wendy bukan anak kecil. Wanita ini siapa? Pacar kakak?"

"Teman baru. Kami beda kelas. Oh iya Luce, perkenalkan dia adikku namanya Wendy. Ayo salaman dengan kakak kuning." Dua kata terakhir menyebabkan tawa Wendy pecah. Mau dibilang pirang pun Natsu tetap menyebut begitu.

"Salam kenal, kakak kuning. Namaku Wendy Marvell. Kalau mau jadi pacarnya harus melewati tes dahulu. Berat, lho. Ah iya, tolong jaga dia baik-baik di sekolah."

"A-ahahaha." _Kupikir sedikit berlebihan_ , _dan ini pirang bukan_ kuning, lanjut Lucy dalam hati. Wendy mohon pamit yang mereka iyakan. Perempuan muda itu berlari kecil ke arah pintu–tempat pertama kali tante Natsu keluar menyapa.

"Omong-omong soal Wendy aku teringat Gray. Mau ke kamarnya?"

"Tiga bersaudara? Aku iri. Rumahmu pasti ramai. Bagaimana rasanya punya adik? Menyenangkan?"

"Ada suka-duka. Wendy penurut dan mudah diatur. Kalau Gray … dia adik yang luar biasa. Aku kalah dibandingkan dengannya." Sekilas Lucy menangkap sirat sendu. Kini mereka berhenti, menghadap persegi panjang putih bertuliskan nama 'Gray Marvell'.

"Semua anak merupakan kebanggaan orangtuanya termasuk tantemu. Ini kamar Gray?"

"Ya. Dia jarang keluar karena sakit-sakitan. Kuharap kau mau menjadi temannya." Kembali Lucy merasakan perasaan itu. Mungkin inilah penyebab kemurungan Natsu.

"Gray. Kakak masuk, ya!"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti iya. Natsu mendorong pintu perlahan–karamelnya dapat menangkap sosok rapuh berbalut piama biru langit. Rambut _raven_ berkibar ditiup angin. Jendela kamar setengah terbuka dengan pot bunga bertengger cantik. Giliran _dark blue_ itu menoleh lemah, meski tatapan cowok beridentitas Gray ini tajam pun menusuk, bagai elang menerkam mangsa dan dia adalah Lucy sendiri. Sedikit mengerikan.

"Namanya Luce Heartfilia. Perkenalkan dirimu, Gray," pinta Natsu lembut. Duduk di samping sang adik yang memalingkan muka–dia merasa dibenci, oleh orang asing pula.

"Maksud kakakmu Lucy Heartfilia. Senang bertemu denganmu, Gray." Uluran tangan ditepis kasar, Natsu yang hendak marah pun mengurungkan niat, dia tahu teman kuning bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini.

"Tidak perlu jabat tangan. Kau tampak kesepian. Ada apa?"

"Berhenti mengasihaniku! Pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan kemari lagi." Naluri keibuannya ikut bermain. Entah kenapa sulit membenci Gray. Anak itu memiliki sesuatu yang Natsu juga punya.

"Sudah lima belas menit. Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih telah diperbolehkan berkunjung. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." _Dark blue_ menatap kepergian punggung yang membelakanginya. Natsu menutup pintu pelan, di luar sini menghela napas kasar.

"Maafkan dia. Gray memang begitu."

"Ah, ya, bukan masalah untukku. Besok aku akan datang. Benar katamu, Gray butuh teman. Lagi pula dia sakit apa? Tatapan matanya … kosong."

"Kanker stadium akhir. Kata dokter umurnya tinggal dua bulan. Aku ingin dia punya teman sebelum meninggal. Terima kasih, _kau memang malaikatku_ , Luce." Tiga kata itu bagai angin lalu. Natsu memutus pembicaraan mereka dengan melambaikan tangan.

" _Kau sendiri tak kalah menyedihkan, Natsu._ " Batin Lucy melangkah keluar. Pantofel cokelat-nya menggurat iba pada aspal kering berdebu. Singkat mengangkat tangan dengan kepala menatap depan.

" _Setelah ini mereka pasti berteman. Luce akan menyukai Gray. Aku yakin itu._ "

Dua pikiran bertolak belakang dengan frasa masing-masing. Terdapat satu komplikasi rumit, pada hati Natsu yang gersang hangus oleh perang antar suara kalbu, diwarnai bimbang dan pilihan berat mengenai adik tercinta, Gray Marvell. Jika benar mereka saling mencintai, pacaran bahkan menikah …? Dia bersumpah akan tersenyum, sampai kapan pun.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Di wilayah Natsu kok masihh. Malah bakal nambah tokoh baru nihh. Oke thx ya udah review.

mihawk067 : Mencurigakan review ini /plak. Soalnya aku terlalu polos untuk bikin fic yang membuat orang ngeres wkwkw /apaan /tolongabaikan /inibohong. Oke thx ya udah review.

Lucy : Udah dilanjut kokk. Thx ya udah review.


	6. Malaikat

_Ding … dong … ding … dong…._

Latar cerita ini selalu menggambarkan suasana pulang sekolah, tepat pukul 11.30 di mana murid tingkat akhir berhambur menyerbu pintu. Saling berdesak-desakan dengan akhir kurang menyenangkan, pertama: jatuh, kedua: menabrak punggung cowok atau cewek yang kalian sukai, atas catatan dewi fortuna mampir ke jam kerja. Dua pilihan tersebut dihindari oleh Lucy Heartfilia. Dia paling benci keramaian rusuh. Sepi merupakan teman terbaik.

"Lu-chan ada rencana hari ini?" Tanya Levy menginterupsi lamunannya. Pikiran Lucy berkelana lima menit terakhir, menjamah berbagai pikiran yang bercampur aduk.

"Ke rumah Natsu. Memang kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Gelengan didapatinya sebagai jawaban singkat. Levy menarik kursi di depan. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak, tidak. Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Interogasi detektif Levy McGarden dimulai. Pandangannya usil penuh selidik.

"Biasa saja. Kemarin aku bertemu adik Natsu, Wendy dan Gray. Lima belas menit kemudian pulang. Entah kenapa selalu berakhir di situ."

"Gray? Berhati-hatilah dengannya. Dia galak! Mendekat sedikit kau akan 'mental'." Sejenis majas hiperbola? Lucy acuh. Ia sudah berjanji dan pasti … ah, sedikit ralat, kata 'galak' terdengar menarik. Levu tahu sesuatu, 'kan?

"Galak? Tahu darimana?"

"Ayahku dokter pribadi-nya. Gray pernah mengusir sampai berteriak. Dia benci dikasihani." Kalimat senada dengan yang kemarin. Lucy sekadar mengangguk paham.

Hening sejenak. Kakinya masih malas digerakkan, membuang sepuluh menit tidaklah berarti. Levy yang bosan mengetuk jari berirama. Kelas sepi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ingat tentang 'dia'? Aku pernah menceritakannya di kantin." Sembarang mengambil topik, hanya ini yang dapat Lucy suguhkan kepada 'tamu'.

"Malaikatmu? Sebutannya lucu."

"Kurasa mustahil menemukannya. Kami bertemu saat umurku genap delapan, sedangkan dia kelihatan lebih tua tiga atau empat tahun. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kalau jodoh pasti bertemu. Tapi sebenarnya mudah saja, kau tinggal mencari pria dengan cengiran khas tersebut. Fisik boleh bertambah tua. Namun senyum akan abadi." Jari telunjuk mengacung tanda kesempurnaan. Levy puas menurut versi dia.

"Bijak juga. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Tangan mereka melambai singkat, Lucy memutusnya dan keluar kelas, melewati perpustakaan yang seperti biasa kosong belompong. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menghantui. Tidak enak hati pada Nenek Obaba karena ditinggal sendirian. Toh, sejak dulu dia biasa menghabiskan setengah jam dengan membaca. Jika mendadak diganti tentulah menimbulkan tanda tanya–meski beliau tak sebodoh Natsu yang menganggap pacar makanan.

"Tumbenan kau membelok jalan. Punya tempat yang lebih asyik, hn?" Terhenti di balik pintu jati, Lucy mundur tiga langkah tersenyum kikuk.

"E-ehehe … bu-bukan, kok! Aku janji dengan Natsu akan mampir."

"Santailah, nenek bercanda. Kelihatannya hubungan kalian berkembang pesat," ucap Obaba mengusap dagu takzim, seakan maklum dan tahu arah yang mereka 'tuju'.

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak. Nenek baik-baik saja kutinggal sendirian?"

"Jangan khawatirkan nenek. Pergilah bersama Natsu. Mungkin datang-datang kalian sudah pacaran dan kuliah." Kalau benar-benar terjadi datang kemari, oke?" Rasanya sedikit berlebihan. Lucy mengiyakan demi sopan santun, dengan pipi bersemu semerah daun musim gugur.

"Tunggu apalagi? Sudah jam dua belas. 'Sihirmu' hanya bertahan lima belas menit."

"Eh, maksud nenek apa? Kisahku bukan Cinderella! Ta-tapi aku pergi dulu. _Bye_!"

Tidak salah jika dikatakan begitu. Waktu Lucy terbatas dengan beragam aktivitas. Jam bebasnya dari bel pulang sampai dua lewat lima belas, korupsi satu menit saja…. Maka siap-siap dihukum. Salahkan status sebagai 'kakak tertinggi' di jenjang pendidikan. Buku pelajaran dan latihan soal menanti di depan mata. Sepanjang perjalanan ia lebih banyak menghela napas. Melamun sembilan puluh persen disusul lelah–terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan.

 _KRINGG!_

"Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Dragneel. Ada yang bisa sa–Luce?" Melihat siapa tamunya, Natsu melontarkan senyum tampan nun menggoda. Kantong pupuk pun diletakkan asal demi basa-basi.

"Hn. Kau sibuk?"

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak. Gray menunggumu. Masuklah." Sebenarnya bohong, Natsu punya setumpuk pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan, yakni mengisi stok barang, menyiram sekaligus melakukan perawatan.

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

 _CKLEK_!

"Yo, Gray. Kau kedatangan tamu. Layani dengan baik, oke? Kakak harus mengantar pesanan untuk tetangga. Luce, bisa minta tolong suapi adikku?" Permohonannya jelas berlebihan. Mau bagaimana lagi, tante pergi sedangkan Wendy belum pulang.

"Tentu."

Bodohnya lagi Lucy menurut tanpa mendengar baik-baik. Natsu menepuk bahu sang teman, 'kuserahkan padamu', kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Tiga menit ia menjadi patung. Tiga menit Gray menahan sumpah serapah di kerongkongan. Semangkuk bubur yang dititipkan mulai dingin. Asap putih berpulang ke udara melenyapkan jejak. Lima puluh kali jam dinding berdenting. Berturut-turut burung kuning keluar-masuk berkicau.

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?!" _BRAKK_! Meja dipukul kasar guna melampiaskan amarah. Lucy tersentak kaget diiringi HIEE sangat keras.

"I-itu, itu! L-lho, apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari jawaban. Bertanya, 'di mana Natsu?' melalui tatapan mata.

"Cih. Candaanmu jelek sekali! Kemarikan mangkuk-nya. Aku lapar." Mengerti maksudnya, Lucy berhasil menghindari 'kejutan lain'. Dia sedang melamun dan teriakan Gray benar-benar menggelegar.

Nampan diletakkan ke atas nakas. Tak ketinggalan segelas air putih ditemani bungkus obat tablet. Lucy memperhatikan dari dekat. Kursi yang biasa Natsu tempati kini digantikan olehnya, membuat si raven risih dengan berkali-kali memalingkan muka. Jemari itu bergetar menyendok bubur. Butiran putih lengket terkadang jatuh mengotori piyama biru muda.

"Biar kubantu," tawar Lucy meraih sendok. Gray yang sigap menyingkirkannya cepat, dia bersikukuh makan sendiri.

"Dasar keras kepala. Padahal Natsu khusus memintaku." Kesadarannya baru kembali dari petualangan singkat. Sebelas-dua belas Lucy ingat pesan si salam. Bisa-bisa dia kecewa karena Gray nakal.

 _BRAKK!_

 _GLUDUNG …_

Piring melanin tersingkap mencium lantai. Bubur berceceran di atas marmer. Matahari membentuk bayang-bayang bulat yang berpendar menghias perabotan rumah. Lucy berlari mengambil pel dan seember air. Untunglah baik Natsu, Wendy maupun tante belum menunjukkan batang hidung. Gray tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut. Sebungkus obat dilempar ke tong sampah dekat rak buku. Apa pedulinya? Tinggal menunggu maut.

"Kenapa dibuang?! Minumlah akan kubantu." Buru-buru diambilnya. Satu tablet disodorkan bersama segelas air putih.

"Untuk apa diminum?! Umurku sisa dua bulan. Sia-sia saja!"

"Tante dan Natsu susah payah mencari uang, semua demi membayar obatmu! Seharusnya kau tahu diri, Gray." Empat huruf terakhir ditekan dengan intimidasi, membuat ia meningkahi sombong sembari mendegus kesal.

"Kubawakan dulu yang baru. Kau lapar, bukan?"

 _SRAKK!_

 _PRANGG …!_

"JANGAN SOK PERHATIAN PADAKU, SIALAN! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SIAPA PUN YANG TELAH MEREBUT 'DIA'!" Gelas disibak kasar. Giliran beling kaca mengotori permukaan lantai. Lucy kehabisan kata-kata. Bibirnya merinding dipukul takut.

"Ma-maksudmu … apa? Aku tidak pernah merebut Natsu. Kami baru berteman. Kalah dibandingkan de–!"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAHU?! AKU BINGUNG KENAPA KAK NATSU BERTEMAN DENGANMU. KALIAN HARUS PISAH SEKARANG JUGA." Pertanyaan ditangguhkan sementara. Lucy yang kalap lupa mana kawan dan lawan. Tangannya telah dinaikkan setinggi kepala.

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan mendarat mulus. Merah tua berbekas pada pipi Gray. Lengannya bergetar melawan nyeri. Seumur hidup, tujuh belas tahun menghirup udara, baru pertama kali ia melakukan kekerasan fisik. Senyap membungkus tenang. Isak tangis memenuhi langit-langit di mana origami bintang bergelantungan. Lucy tak kuasa menahan gejolak tersebut. Rangkaian provokasi dan penolakan di waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf sudah menamparmu. Pasti sakit." Puncak kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tak seinchi pun Lucy berani menatap _dark blue_ yang memicing sebal.

"Jelas iya. Kau pikir pipiku bantal apa?!"

"Sebagai gantinya akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah. Kata Natsu kamu suka membaca novel. Berarti mendengarkan sedikit bukan masalah." Perkataan Lucy agak melantur. Rasa menyesal mengisi relung hati yang berguncang hebat.

"Dulu…. Sekali. Aku bertemu seorang 'malaikat' di persimpangan jalan …"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati dulu…. Sekali! Aku tidak ingat bisa melihat hantu." Potong Gray sarkastik. Seringai tersungging lebar melambangkan kemenangan sepihak.

"Nanti dulu memotongnya, aku belum selesai. Sang malaikat mempunyai rambut yang unik. Cengiran khas dan sepasang tangan hangat, bahkan Tet- _chan_ , nama boneka-ku menyukai dia, si penyelamat."

"Hah…. Kau sinting, nona kuning! Mana bisa boneka bicara? Pergilah. Gawat kalau aku ketularan."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kupikir kau adalah 'orang itu', tapi mustahil, 'dia' tidak akan membentak maupun mengusirku." Kursi terdorong pelan. Lucy yang melayang-layang menabrak pintu cukup keras. Beranjak tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit.

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAMM!_

"Lalu apa peduliku? Saat kakak pulang aku harus memintanya agar menjauhi dia."

Punggung Lucy berada di balik pintu. Menghilang ditelan bunyi lonceng dan sejuta asa. Dia salah terlalu berharap. Lupa arti kenyataan. Tenggelam dalam cerita indah bertabur diksi. Natsu yang baru pulang bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, _ada apa_? _Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang_? _Bagaimana keadaan Gray_? _Bunyi berisik itu_? Bisa-bisa ia mati penasaran jika berlarut-larut dipendam.

"Yo, Luce. Wajahmu kusut, ceritakanlah." Tersirat nada khawatir di situ. Natsu menyadarinya jarak mereka jauh sekalipun.

"Besok dan seterusnya aku tidak akan berkunjung. Maaf, Gray membenciku. Mustahil kami berteman." Lunglai membelah jalanan aspal, Lucy nyaris terjatuh kalau Natsu terlambat menangkap.

"Membencimu bagaimana? Kumohon maafkan dia. Berikan satu kesempatan lagi…. Saja!"

"Tidak bisa, Natsu. _Lagi pula, aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri_." Pegangan dilepas paksa. Lucy meninggalkannya yang mengepalkan tangan kesal. Mengigit bibir merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Luce. Aku tidak becus menjagamu. _Aku membuat malaikatku menangis_ …."

"Tunggulah! Akan kulakukan sebanyak apa pun kamu menolak!" Seru Natsu menghadap punggung yang kian menjauh. Lucy mendengarnya, tidak peduli, terus berjalan ke arah kompleks.

Akankah mantera-nya berhenti dirapalkan? Natsu tidak tahu. Dia hanya bisa mengharapkan sedikit keajaiban.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Lucy : Yep begitulah kira-kira. Hooh tuh bener Natsu pengen Lucy sama Gray jadian. Anak pintarr awkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Yang bener Gray Marvell kok. Aku lupa beneran ganti marga di judulnya wkwkw. Thx udah review sama ingetin. Gaje emang ini fanfic satu.


End file.
